


The Lighthusband

by crookedneighbour



Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [1]
Category: The Lighthouse (2019)
Genre: Drabble, Experimental Style, Gore, Goretober, Goretober 2020, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: A little experimental bit post-canon. Enjoy.
Relationships: The Light/Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow, Thomas Wake/Ephraim Winslow
Series: 2020 Kinktober Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948915
Kudos: 15





	The Lighthusband

Ephraim’s body lays on the shore. He’s cold compared to a living body, but warm from the sunlight beating down. He’s been laying there for hours. The curse is fulfilled. His guts lie open for the gulls.

He’s easy to step inside. His entrails slide apart. The lighthusband’s arms fit up to his wrists. He slithers deeper, submerging his face. 

It’s a snug fit between the lad’s ribs, but he can change himself thin as air. Light fills the darkness of Ephraim’s innards. The lighthusband presses himself snug and small inside Ephraim. The gulls peck at his new shell, picking apart the soft flesh.

The waves slam against the shore. The wail of the lighthouse comes again. That which cannot die is nestled within the dead.


End file.
